


we sing prayers through the war

by ohfiitz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, I just want them all to be okay and stay strong for one another and save the world, Multi, Team Bus - Freeform, Tumblr Prompts, Um yeah they're supposed to be 100 words each but most of these go slightly over the word limit oops, mostly team friendship but with hints of fitzsimmons and tripskye romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfiitz/pseuds/ohfiitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories and snippets of heroes trying to piece themselves back together, and finding a family along the way.</p><p>(Drabbles for itsamagical100 prompts from tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prompt 1: hand to hold

Five months. It’s been five months since he last saw his son, and now Ace is here, clinging to him like nothing has changed.

“I’m a monster now, Ace,” he whispers, because that’s what he feels like – more Deathlok than Mike Peterson – and it almost feels cruel, touching his son with the mechanical parts that had taken many lives.

“No, you’re my Dad.”

_Dad._

Mike hasn’t heard that word in five months, and it takes all of his resolve not to cry as Ace took his hands in his tiny ones.

“We’re a team, aren’t we? That’s what we are.”

 

 


	2. prompt 2: ultimatum

“I appreciate the proposal, Jemma, but—”

“Oh it’s not a proposal, sir. It’s an ultimatum. You either approve this, or we resign. All of us.”

“Are you threatening the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

“Yes.” She says it like she means it, and Coulson couldn’t help but feel proud. Simmons has grown to be so brave – perhaps the bravest of the kids – which is probably why they sent her to talk to him.

She sighs.

“I know it’s not in the plan but we deserve this, sir. After everything we’ve been through.”

She’s right. He owes this to the team.

“Fine. We’ll drive to Disney World first thing tomorrow.”

 

 


	3. prompt 3: flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fitz's POV

He feels like he should be used to nightmares by now. Sometimes he’d dream of his fears, imaginary horrors which he hopes never find their way to reality.

But still he finds that the most haunting nightmares are those that feel real. Like a girl jumping out of a plane, or a boy sending his friends to the deep sea, or a father walking away and never coming back.

It’s visions like these, those that feel more like flashbacks than dreams – more memory than unconscious – that remind him how the worst nightmares are those that happen when one is awake.

 

 


	4. prompt 5: rhythm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two drabbles for this prompt because I didn't have anything for prompt 4!

**trip & skye**

 

“I don’t dance.”

“Yeah, that’s what Corbin Bleu said. And we all know what happened with that.”

Trip looks at her blankly.  _Who the fuck is Corbin Bleu?_

“Come on, Trip. Just one song. Please?” Skye pleads, beaming up at him with what he thinks are called ‘puppy eyes’, which he’s certain he wouldn’t fall for because he’s a grown man and a strong agent and _oh, screw it_.

She’s a natural, falling easily into rhythm, and he’s, well, let’s just say he lives up to his name, tripping at his own feet and maybe stepping over hers one time. Maybe two. Three. Maybe.

“I told you. I don’t dance.”

She just smiles.

“You do now.”

 

 

* * *

 

**fitz & simmons**

 

Fitz is still in deep sleep, and Jemma has been coping surprisingly well. Until one day, when Coulson asks her something during a meeting and she replies with a fraction of a sentence, hanging with an emptiness she’s been ignoring thus far.

It was then that she realized how much she missed it,  _them,_ their steady rhythm. She missed having her words roll over his, his phrases melding with hers, stumbling over one another with a perfect balance only Fitz and Simmons can create.

Everything she says now feels out of tune, out of rhyme,  _out of Fitz_ , and the asymmetry of her words only reminds her that she’s alone.

 

 


	5. prompt 6: vacancy

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?”

Skye looks up from her seat – the  _only_  seat in the room, actually – to see Trip with a playful smirk on his face. God, she hates that face.

“Go away.”

“Aww. Guess we have to share, then.” Trip says teasingly before flopping down onto her.

She really doesn’t mind sharing, but she’d never admit it, much less admit it to  _him_. So instead she chokes out a request to switch, and if she ends up sitting on Trip’s lap – and  _enjoying_  it – she has the lack of vacant chairs on the plane to blame.

 

 


	6. prompt 7: dawn

May usually hates it when other people interrupt her morning routine, but she sees him, and he’s new and young but his eyes look so tired and worn out and betrayed, and she thinks she knows how it feels.

“How’re you holding up?”

Trip lets out a sigh. “Agent Coulson doesn’t like me.” That’s how he felt, at least. Unwanted and unwelcome, but everything he’s ever known has changed and he didn’t really have a choice.

“I do.” She says with a smile.

He still doesn’t know how rare those are, but months later, when he already does, he looks back at that moment and thinks that  _maybe_ , maybe change isn’t so bad.

 

 


	7. prompt 8: half-hearted

Jemma Simmons never believed in soulmates. She’d always despised the idea of being half a soul, half a heart – or being half of  _anything_ , really – until she met him, all blue-eyed and cocky and  _Fitz._ His last name fit hers perfectly, and it sounds ridiculous now how they’d gone for more than two decades of existence with just Fitz and Simmons attached to Leo and Jemma, when they could have,  _should have_  been Fitzsimmons from the start. She now smiles wistfully at the thought, watching his unconscious figure and wondering when exactly being half of something made her feel complete.

 


	8. prompt 9: contagious

“ENOUGH!” Jemma slams her hands on the workbench just as Fitz belts out his second round of ‘What Makes You Beautiful’ in an hour.

“Can you please stop singing that song? It’s bad enough that Skye has been singing that every day for the past three months.”

He shrugs. “It’s contagious.”

“Yeah, because you spend  _all_ your time with her,” Jemma says, wrinkling her nose. It makes him smile.

“What?”

“You look cute when you’re jealous.”

“I am NOT jealous, Leopold.” Another wrinkle.

“Yes, you are.” Fitz presses a quick kiss to her nose, then bursts back into song with a smug grin on his face.

“ _Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but youuuuu.”_


	9. prompt 10: nemesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did a pair for this prompt, one for each of Fitz's and Simmons' POVs. Inspired by the deleted scenes from 'Seeds'.

**simmons**

 

She cannot believe it.

Two hundred students and she had to be partnered with  _Leopold Fitz._ Jemma Simmons grunts as she makes her way across the room, brows furrowed as she thinks of something snappy to say to the little prat, but she stops when she sees him, fidgeting with his lab coat and looking… shy?

His nervous gaze meets hers then, and it sends a shock up her spine, seeing just how blue his eyes are up-close. He holds out a shaking hand and she takes it, silently cursing herself because bitter rivalries be damned, Leopold Fitz is  _cute._

 

_..._

 

**fitz**

 

He is almost certain that meeting his supposed nemesis shouldn’t be this nerve-wracking, but it is _._

He’s been thinking of a way to talk to Jemma Simmons for months, jotting down every joke, every clever pick-up line he could think of on a legal-sized piece of paper, and  _of course_  the day he forgets to bring the list is the day he gets partnered with her for chem lab. But she’s here and she smells like sunshine and suddenly all 1,746 words written on his list leave his brain, save for one syllable:

“Fitz.”  _Smooth._

She shakes his hand.

“Simmons.”


	10. prompt 12: autumn

He’s at a nondescript diner somewhere in Maine, and the shower of golden leaves outside reminds him of his son. Autumn has always been Ace’s favorite season. Actually,  _halloween_  has always been Ace’s favorite season, with all the ghosts and monsters and superheroes running around.

Mike never liked the season much. It was autumn when his wife left. It was autumn when he tried to be both a hero and a father and ended up being a monster, and not the kind that runs around on halloween.

Fall, he’d realized, always leads to a kind of cold harsher than winter.

 


	11. prompt 13: lights

 

It’s May who notices it first: Simmons always leaves the lights on at night. May asks her about it one evening, but the younger woman just shrugs and takes a sip of her tea, followed by a sad, lingering smile.

It’s his nightmares.

(May volunteers to check up on Fitz after that, in an effort to get Simmons to rest.)

It’s a Sunday when Jemma leaves. It’s sudden and strange, and her absence doesn’t sink in immediately for everyone, but it’s May who notices it first, like she always does:

The lights are off for the first time in months.

 


End file.
